Masked Maiden
by HOATTSTHG
Summary: When Elphaba learns an illusion spell in her sorcery class, she decides to normalize herself for Galinda's birthday masquerade party that evening. But, the spell wears off at midnight. At the party, she meets a handsome prince. When the clock strikes twelve she flees, leaving only a gold slipper. Will the "Masked Maiden" be found? Will her prince like what he finds? Read to see!
1. Finally Normal

**A/N: Okay, I know, I know. I have thousands of other stories to update, but I'm going through another center fandom change (Wicked/Broadway) and I'm inspired to right this and I promise this story WILL be updated even if it takes my entire life just to do it XP Just kidding. Hope you enjoy the new story!**

"That will be all for today girls, you may go," Madame Morrible excused the girls from sorcery class early once they finished the lesson. Both girls got up and packed their stuff.

"Hey Glin, go on without me. I'll catch up. I just have to ask Morrible something," Elphaba Thropp told her best bubbly friend Galinda Upland. Galinda nodded and hurried out the door. Elphaba turned to Madame Morrible. "Madame? May I ask you something?"

Morrible looked up from her papers. "Of course dear. What would you like to ask?"

"Well, I was wondering about the, um, illusion spell we learned today," she spoke timidly.

"What about it?" Morrible straightened in her chair.

"Well, I was wondering if, um, uh, it would, well, make my skin, um, _normal_," Elphaba whispered the last part slightly. Morrible smiled sadly.

"It could, but it would only last a certain amount of time. Illusions spells are only temporary," she told her.

"How long do they last?" Elphaba asked her eyes lighting up.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I do know the one you learned today only lasts till midnight," Morrible explained.

Elphaba nodded. "Thank you Madame," she turned and scurried out of the room.

Morrible sighed. "Don't dream too far Miss Elphaba. Wishing only wounds the heart," she whispered to the empty room.

Elphaba hurried to her dorm as fast as she could. As soon as she opened the door she was bombarded by a twister of pink and blonde. "Finally! I've been waiting for you for like forever! Where have you been?" Galinda screamed pulling Elphaba into their room and closing the door.

"Sorry, Glin. I got held up in the library," Elphaba apologized.

"Nevermind that now. We've got to get ready!" Galinda squealed.

"Ready?" Elphaba asked confused.

"For my birthday masquerade party at the Ozdust! I can't believe you forgot!"

"Hey, it's not like I forgot your birthday, which was yesterday. Or a present," Elphaba told her. "Do I have to go? You know I'm not one for parties," Elphaba complained.

Galinda sighed. "Elphie! Come on! It's my birthday party!" she put on her best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Elphaba held on, but finally gave up. "Fine! I'll go! But I decide what I'm going to wear and no makeup!" Suddenly a thought flew to her mind and she bit back a smile. She had a plan already hatching in her mind.

Galinda's eyes narrowed but she nodded. "Fine. Alright, let's get ready!" she squealed.

~2 hours and 16 minutes later~

"Elphie! Your not even dressed yet! We have to leave in 14 minutes!" Galinda was in a mad rush around the room making sure her makeup was perfect, checking to see if she had the right hairpiece, etc.

"Glin, why don't you go ahead without me? I promise I'll be dressed and at your party no more than 30 minutes late," Elphaba told her setting her book down.

"Alright Elphie. I'm off! Don't forget, your mask is on your dresser! See you there!" she squealed again and danced out the room. Elphaba laughed and pushed herself off the bed. As soon as the door closed and she heard Galinda's squeals getting farther down the hall Elphaba quickly grabbed a simple blue frock from her closet, slipped it on and pulled her hair from her braid. After she gave the okay to her appearance she pulled out her sorcery class textbook. She placed it on her dresser and opened to the bookmarked page; _Chapter 17 , Illusions. _Elphaba closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Please let this work," she whispered under her breath. She opened her eyes and glanced over the page rereading the spell she had already memorized. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes. "Veritatem occultare, veritatem occultare, non ostenderet eis" she chanted quietly. She felt a strange feeling in her core but she continued. She didn't stop till she felt an immense pain in her chest. She clutched her chest and held back a scream, but the pain was gone as quickly as it had come. She collapsed on the floor out of breath and opened her eyes. She placed her pale white hand on her forehead and took a deep breath. Wait. Pale white?

She pulled her hand in front of her eyes and gasped. It was a pale white color, like pure snow. She stood up as quickly as she could and looked into the mirror sitting on the dresser. She let out another small gasp and her hand flew to her face. It was beautiful. She had the pale white skin that brought out her natural red lips like blood on snow. She smiled softly and let a very un-Elphaba like squeal out. She was normal. She was beautiful. She was everything she ever wanted to be and more. She looked down at her dress and frowned. The dress would reveal who she was, destroying her plan.

She closed her eyes again and chanted the incantation. The pain wasn't as bad. It was more of a numb feeling over her body. After it passed she closed her eyes and her hand flew to her mouth. She was wearing the most beautiful black dress. It was long sleeves that cut off at her elbows and the bodice was corset like, but not too tight. It had light gray lace outlining the top and waist. The skirt billowed out and stopped at her ankles. It was simple, yet elegant. Elphaba spun around and giggled, watching as the skirt spun. She looked into Galinda's vanity mirror. She was beautiful.

She glanced at the clock and realized she was a lot more late than she planned to be. She grabbed her mask and secured it on her face before rushing out of the room.

**A/N: ****Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime around next Friday/Saturday. Review review review! Tell me what you think!**


	2. The Masked Maiden

**A/N: Here's the next chapter early just for my special readers! I'd like to thank NiatheWickedLover for being my first reviewer! Here's chapter 2 just for you guys! Also, at the bottom of the chapter in the author's note (I forgot to do this last chapter) I'll tell you what the incantation Elphaba says in chapter one in English mean (it's in Latin).**

Elphaba took a deep breath as she arrived at the Ozdust Ballroom. She smoothed out her dress and as she did so she noticed a golden glimmer. She pulled up her skirt to reveal on her feet a pair of slippers as pure as gold.

Elphaba stared at them until she realized she needed to get inside. She walked up to the entrance and opened the door revealing herself.

She held her breath as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. A sudden flashback to her first party made her almost run out in tears, but she knew they weren't staring at her because of her skin, so she held her head high and gracefully descended the many steps.

As soon as her golden shoe hit the floor everyone went back to what they were doing. Except one.

"Hello. Welcome to my birthday party. I can't seem to recognize you with the mask. What's your name?" The all too familiar bubbly blonde birthday girl popped over.

Elphaba smiled. "Um..well, happy birthday!" She hoped Galinda wouldn't pursue for her name.

Galinda smiled. "Thank you. Do you go to Shiz?"

"Yeah. I don't think we have any classes together. I was invited by a friend," she half-lied in relief.

"Oh. Alright. Well enjoy the party!" Galinda squealed and then bounced back over to her other friends, Pfanee, Shenshen, etc.

Elphaba roamed around slightly, wishing she had had stayed in her room, declining offers to dance, the like, until she bumped into someone. She felt herself start to fall and braced herself for impact, but it never came.

She opened her eyes and were met with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She realized how close their faces were and the angle he was holding her at and cleared her throat awkwardly.

The masked stranger pulled her upright and coughed nervously before extending his hand to her. "So sorry about that. My name's Fiyero. Fiyero Tiguleer,"

Elphaba smiled and shook his hand. "_The_ Fiyero Tiguleer? Heir to the Vinkus**(A/N:I hope that's correct)** throne and known as a winkie prince to all?" She teased. Fiyero's smile brightened. "So you've heard of me?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Perhaps,"

"Would you like to dance?" He extended his hand once again.

To her surprise she replied, "Yes." And took his hand letting him lead her out to the dance floor when a waltz started. He placed his hand on her waist and she placed her own timidly on his shoulder. _What am I doing?_ She thought. _I've never let anyone get this close to me, especially not a boy. _Her thoughts were silenced as they started to dance.

Unknown to everyone, even Nessa, Elphaba was an amazing dancer. As a child, she had taken dance lessons without her father knowing and they lasted until she had to leave for Shiz. She had inherited her mother's strange combination of gracefulness and clumsiness. She had been so nervous and embarrassed at her first party she panicked and the result was, well, you know.

"You sure know how to dance," Fiyero observed with a lopsided smile. Elphaba smiled but didn't reply. "You know I never caught your name,"

"Perhaps that's because I didn't offer it to be caught," she replied.

"Fiesty. I like that," he joked. They both laughed and continued to dancing and talking, all the while Elphaba refusing to give him her name.

"Fine, what can I call you then?" Fiyero asked giving up.

"How about...the Masked Maiden," Elphaba told him smiling brighter than she ever had in her life.

"Alright, Miss Masked Maiden," Fiyero chuckled.

She couldn't help but noticed the warm fuzzy feeling in her chest every time she saw Fiyero smile or hear him laugh, or the chills that went down her spine whenever he looked her in the eye.

She tried to clear her head by changing the subject. "So, I do recall you are currently dating the lucky birthday girl, Miss Galinda," Elphaba remembered. "How is that?"

Fiyero's smile fell. "Well, we broke up a couple of days ago over a nasty fight," he told her. Elphaba's smile fell as well. _Why didn't Galinda tell me? _She thought. _I can't even remember seeing her sad at all this past week. _

Elphaba suddenly felt Fiyero's hand on her cheek turning her head to look him in the eyes. The most beautiful eyes. _Snap out of it! _She thought yelled at herself. "You're so-" he was cut off by the loud clock tower next to the Ozdust. Elphaba saw through the window it was almost midnight.

"I have to go!" she pulled away from him and started toward the door, but he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, please," Elphaba saw the green color of her natural skin start to show through the spell, she yanked her hand away and Fiyero swore he saw a flash of green as she did.

"I'm sorry. I have to go!" she ran up the steps and out the door and didn't stop till she reached Shiz and was back to her simple dress, simple mask, and green skin. She noticed she still had the gold slippers. Well, slipper. The other one must have come off in her haste to get out and she hadn't noticed till now. What she _didn't_ notice was the figure hidden in the shadows of the school watching with a smile.

"Their a gift for my precious little girl. I'm so sorry Fabala. May they bring you love and happiness like they brought your mother," The figure whispered.

She took off the one shoe but looked up thinking she had heard something. She shook her head and walked into the building and up to her dorm, where she changed into her nightgown and fell instantly asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. That night she dreamed of balls, masked princes, and birds doing her laundry.

**A/N: Firstly, the incantation last chapter was a translation of "Conceal, conceal, don't let it show". Secondly, can you guys guess who the mysterious figure is? If you get it right I'll send you a sneak pick of chapter 3 which is currently in progress. Thirdly, I can't believe I got the second chapter up this soon! Wooh! New record for me! Hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


End file.
